Twas The Fight before Christmas New World Version
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: My Second Christmas Story: The story of Princess rewriting the naughty and nice list. The girls and thier alien friend will have to get to Santa to set things strait.


Twas the Fight before Christmas A New World Version

("Twas the City of Townsvill and all the Townsfolk are stirring as snows falling down, It's bitter and freezing in the dead of December but theirs reason for Joy if you can remember! For it's this time of year our story unfolds. When hearts are the warmest despite of the cold, yes it is Christmas just two days before.

And all throughout the Town none can wait anymore. For one certain fat guy who brings us all goodies from out of the sky..Full of anticipation are these urban folks no more than the students at old Pokey Oaks")

Inside Poaky Oats students were lining up at Ms. Kean's desk and giving her apples and putting popcorn on Tinsel to decorate a small tree. One Student was even Playing with a windup Santa Clause.

Bubbles was drawing pictures of Reindeer and singing a song in the tune of 'Deck The Halls'

"Christmas Time is in a few days Falalalalalalalala!" She sang Santa "will give me lot of toys that day, Falalalalalalalala!"

"Bubbles I'm trying to concentrate!" Complained Buttercup

"I'm only spreading some Christmas cheer!" Scoffed Bubbles

"Well can it!" Snapped Buttercup "I'm busy"

"Doing what?" Asked Blossom working on a gingerbread house

"Making my wish list for Santa" said Buttercup putting her papers together.

"Are you crazy!" Said Bubbles "your only giving him two days to prepare? And that's only if he gets it on Time!"

"When did you send yours?" Asked Buttercup smug like

"December 26th" said Bubbles

"Ha!" Mocked Buttercup "that's after Christmas!"

"December 26th of last year!" Corrected Bubbles

"A little Preparation never hurts" said Victor putting down the book he was reading.

"Yeah you're one to talk" said Blossom "last year you almost ruined Christmas for everybody."

"Right" sighed Victor then he began to have a flashback to his first Christmas ever and how apparently he almost wrecked it for the whole world.

"So" Said Victor visiting the girl's house they had just finished explaining what Christmas is to him. "You humans become less barbaric and act nice and peaceful to each other only one day of the year? How sad."

"If you put it that way" laughed Blossom "I guess that we need to value Christmas even more than we do."

"And this Santa Clause Guy" said Victor he "spies on people all year round and on Christmas Eve he Breaks into your house? I got to stop him!" And Victor Flew off to the North Pole

"Victor wait! It's not!" Yelled Bubbles. But Victor was already gone. Then the Flashback ended

"I know" said Victor "I flew to the North Pole and beat up Santa Clause because I thought he was a peeping tom and a burglar."

"Yeah Christmas would have been ruined if Santa's Magic didn't heal him in time." Said Bubbles

"Yeah I guess I need to not jump to such rash conclusions!" laughed Victor.

"Oh no!" Whined Buttercup remembering what Bubbles said about the Christmas list. "What if I don't get my official Red Rider Carbine Action 200 Shot Range Model Air Rifle?"

"Ha" Mocked Princess Morbucks "who would want a stupid old bb gun? Besides you'll shoot your eye out! Besides since daddy byes me anything I want I only have one wish from Santa, to be a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Don't hold your breath princess" said Blossom

"Yeah Santa has a list and he checks it Twice, it says who's naughty and who's nice!" added Bubbles

"So?" Snapped Princess

"Duh!" Said Bubbles "your naughty!"

Princess gasped and argued "Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!" Argued Blossom

"Prove It!" Snapped Princess

"You bought Townsvill and legalized crime" argued Blossom

"You hired Mojo to destroy us!" added Buttercup

"You gave us a bomb for our birthday!" Added Bubbles

"You teamed up with three felons to start a crime spree" said Victor

"You're a greedy brat who will step over anyone just to get what you want." Concluded Blossom

"And your point is?" shrugged princess then everyone gasped. Then the bell rang and everyone headed towards the door.

"The point is" said Blossom "is you better change your ways or the only thing Santa will give you is a big fat lump of coal."

Naturally that infuriated her.

Ms Kean struggled and moved through excited kids to get to the door. As usual Princess in her stuck up manner strutted out the door to her white, stretched Limousine.

On the way home.

"HEY DRIVER" shouted Princess "those rotten Powerpuff and the mean alien called me naughty can you belive that?"

"Yes" said the Limo driver concealed in a cough.

"You don't think I'm naughty do you?" Asked Princess the Limo driver tried to get out of answering the question by putting up the black wall halfway inside the Limo.

At diner Princess asked the same thing to her butler but he also tried to escape from answering the question, then the same thing to her maid at bedtime and the same thing happened, she just ran out the door.

"HEY I NEED ANOTHER PILLOW!" Screamed Princess but nothing "FINE I'LL GET IT MYSELF!" She walked to her closet and once she opened it an avalanche of coal fell on her.

"Naughty huh?" She grunted after she escaped the coal and naturally she was covered in soot. "I'll show you naughty!" She went to her wardrobe and put on spy clothing and marked her cheeks with coal soot.

She walked down the hall, "After all these years I thought that coal was from Daddy's coal mine! I will be a powerpuff girl and I won't let some elf with a weight issue stop me!" She cam to her oversized jet plane and boarded it.

("She entered her jet to a man gave a yell, and away went princess with a plot I can tell")

"TO THE NORTH POLE AND STEP ON IT!" Yelled Princess

("And let no one away of the web she may weave not even the girls and the preparing for Christmas eve")

The girls began a race on Christmas chores, Bubbles was Getting the Christmas Tree, she got a real one from the Townsvill forest and cut it down with her laser eyes, and Decorating it.

Buttercup was decorating the front yard, punching the snow to make a snowman, putting lights on the plants in the yard and lights on the house.

Blossom was preparing the Christmas cookies and milk for Santa she cut out Christmas shapes and cooked them quickly with her laser vision.

"I win" cheered Bubbles and Buttercup at the same time just finishing their jobs "I get to put the star on the tree!"

'Not really!" Said Blossom standing next to her finished work.

"Uhhhhh" moaned Buttercup and Bubbles disappointed she flew up to the tree and put the star on top.

"Ok Professor!" Called Blossom

"Here we go!" Said the professor gitty and excited he took the cords to activate the lights for their Christmas tree the light began to flicker and they all just went out.

"Ohhhh" moaned the professor "it's the same darn thing every year I can make three girls out of spice but I can't get these lights to work!"

("A ha professor you better get to those lights! Because nothing is more perfect that this season of lights, everywhere around the world people are falling under the Santa Clause spell even the Alien's hearts began to swell!")

At the Flare house the Family just acted like it was an ordinary day, except Victor because he was pretty much the only one who seemed interested in Christmas, the family was sitting down to diner.

"So have you made peace with the happy person who live on the top of the earth?" Asked Len'a

"Yes" said Victor "I feel really sorry for beating him up."

"You really must learn to control yourself" said Nir

"I know" said Victor "I could have seriously ruined things for all humans."

"That could have started a war against earth" said Roon.

"Well I've learned my lesson" said Victor.

("But sadly the Christmas Dreams will be foiled by a little girl who's nothing but spoiled")

Princess's Jet made it to the north pole and She parachuted down at Santa's workshop shop opened a window to get inside and saw a empty room it sort of looked like an office.

"Hohoho!" She said with glee. She approached the door but she her chatter getting louder, which only meant that someone was coming, so she crawled up on the wall like spiderman. Two elves came in and got two sodas from the vending Machine, apparently the room was an employee lounge, and walked out. Princess came down from the ceiling clinging to a rope attached to the ceiling also like Spiderman, it's wired how she has this spy equipment, and somehow has spider powers isn't it?

Apparently she has suction cups attached to her feet and hands so she began to crawl on the celing of the tow factory and made her way to Santa's office. Eventually she made after seeing the toys and cany being made.

She walked inside the office and looked around.

"If I were a big fat oaf" said Princess "where would I keep a naughty and nice list?" She saw a huge stack of printer paper and it was labeled Nice, she jumped into Santa's chair and began looking though it.

"Pft" went Princess "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," she continued to fan thought the list, "Guh Victor Flare! After what he did last year!" She continued to fan though the list but still her name was not on it.

"Where am I?" She complained and she saw a sticky note with on name on it under naughty and sure enough there was Princess Morbucks on it. Seeing that made her gasp then, angry she took a pencil and began to erase and rewrite the naughty and nice list. She laughed Manicly as she went out the door.

("She spoke not a word, she had finished her work, and she had left with a great big smirk.")

Princess left the same way she came in, she had switched the naughty and nice list, so now Princess is the only nice kid and everyone else is naughty.

Back at the Girl's house

("Meanwhile three girls we know are heading to bed with thoughts of the morning still in their head. The girls drift of to sleep with dreams in their hights, except the professor who was still messing with the lights. And theirs one girl who's filled with anticipation, not for world love, but for her plans activation.")

Later Bubbles awoke she herd sleigh bells.

"Girls Girls!" She cheered silently in an attempt to wake up her sisters. "I herd Santa he was here!" But her sisters were still asleep and Bubbles jumped out of bed and tip toed downstairs giggling.

She flew to the tree and saw nothing looked at the milk and cookies, some of the cookies were eaten but the milk was not consumed.

"I know I herd him" thought Bubbles then she flew to the Stockings and checked hers, to her dismay she found coal and she started to cry.

"No,nononono! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She quickly silenced herself. She checked her sister's stockings and they also had coal she gasped and flew outside and went to many houses on in the neighborhood she used her X-ray Vison to see what was inside the house and saw no presents and only coal in the stockings.

Bubbles Returned home to wake up her sisters she was flying in circles shouting "WAKE UP!"

"Yay Presents!" Said Buttercup

"No!" Cried Bubbles but Blossom and Buttercup flew downstairs and found no presents

"Hey what gives Santa hasn't been here yet!" Complained Buttercup

"Yes he has" said Bubbles "I herd his Reindeer!"

"Then where are the presents?" asked Buttercup

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Said Bubbles "THERE ARE NO PRESENTS!" Blossom and Buttercup Gasped at what they just heard.

Bubbles then told them about what she just figured out, she also added little details about things she liked and the dreams she had while sleeping.

"You went into other people's houses!" Asked Blossom Harshly

"No!" said Bubbles "X Ray Vision!"

"No wonder you got coal in your stalking" said Blossom

"I ALREADY HAD COAL IN MY STALKING!" Shouted Bubbles

"Then why don't we have coal in our stalkings?" Asked Buttercup

"You do!" Said Bubbles annoyed

Bubbles showed them the contents of their Stalkings and indeed there was coal.

"Maybe Victor beat up Santa again" said Blossom

"Let's go see" said Buttercup. Then the girls flew off to Victor's house in the middle of scenic nowhere they appeared at his house and knocked on his front door.

The Alarm system alerted the Flares as they slept in their cryo tubes

"Victor it's your human friends" said Len'a checking the external housing monitors. Victor opened his tube and went to the door and answered it.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Victor!" Said Buttercup "did you beat up Santa again?"

"No" said Victor "I was just sleeping because odds are I'm not on his nice list."

"Well everybody must be on the naughty list" said Buttercup, and Bubbles explained everything to Victor.

"That is odd" said Victor "how can everybody be naughty?"

"We got to get to the North Pole and Straighten this out!" Said Bubbles and the four heroes flew outward towards the North Pole.

Halfway back though Townsvill they encountered Princess.

"Hello you four!" Mocked Princess hovering with her jetpack "did you enjoy the presents you didn't get? Say hello to your new team member ME!"

"What?" The girls shouted

"Impossible!" Shouted Victor

"You can't reject me anymore!" Said Princess. "Santa realized that I'm the only nice person in the whole world and_ you_ are naughty for not giving me what I want! So everybody gets coal and I get what I deserve! To be a powerpuff girl."

"How can Santa believe that Princess is nice?" Asked Blossom

"Excuse me!" Said Bubbles "how can Santa believe that I was naughty?"

"Because you snooped on other people's presents!" Snapped Buttercup

"Look" said Bubbles glaring at Buttercup "I only wanted to see if other kids got present because none of us did!"

"Come on" said Blossom "we got to find Santa and fast." The four heroes began to fly away but were cut off by Princess.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Princess "I'm not gonna let you guys ruin my Christmas!"

"No way Princess we will tell Santa on you!" Warned Buttercup

"Not if I tell on you first!" Said Princess

"But we didn't do anything!" Squealed Bubbles

"Oh yeah!" Said Princess sarcastically, then she acted upset she was acting out what she will say to Santa. "Oh Santa as the only nice girl in the world I must warn you about the three girls coming to wreck your workshop and ruin Christmas forever! And not only that the alien from last year is going to beat you up again!"

Then the race was on to the North Pole Princess was right now in the lead, Bubbles tried to sneak up behind her but Princess flung her down by pulling on her pigtails.

"Bubbles!" Cried Buttercup

"She'll catch up we've got to keep going!" Said Blossom "Victor can hold her with your mind?"

"No" said Victor "at the speed we're flying at, I need to concentrate hard on princess, but if I tried I would be distracted from objects coming towards me!"

Blossom was coming up on Princess, Princess just flipped around and started to make faces at Blossom and She weaved away and Blossom's distraction made her hit a tree.

Buttercup, Victor, and Princess flew into the city Victor experimented by trying to hold her with his mind powers but his prediction was right his distraction caused him to fly into a telephone pole.

Buttercup turned the corner after Princess but she lost her and Princess appeared from behind and flew in front of buttercup she started smacking her face.

"QUIT IT!" Screamed Buttercup and she punched Princess but sadly that just knocked her forward.

"THANKS!" Called Princess

"Nice going Buttercup!" Said Blossom catching up to her with Bubbles and Victor

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Buttercup

They arrived at a forest in northern Canada They began weave through the trees and over snow mounds Unfortunately Buttercup ran into a snow mound that was really a broken truck covered in snow.

Princess began to fire lasers at the trees and they were cut down to make more obstacles Victor unfortunately ran into a falling tree. The collapse of the trees into the snow created a snow fog blinding Bubbles, Princess took a broken tree and knocked Bubbles away like a baseball. Blossom took this opportunity to cut ahead of Princess.

And Princess Flew into a tree and due to a small shock she received from Blossom cutting ahead of her. But Princess regained her senses and flew after her. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Victor started to catch up to Princess. Now they were over the Arctic Ocean.

Blossom used her super breath on the water to create a Tsunami and she broke though the other side of the water and she used her ice breath to freeze the Tsunami, and Princess hit it hard.

They then arrived at the North Pole now Santa's workshop is now a stone throw away.

Blossom was still in the lead and Princess was stunned by the super sonic scream of Bubbles and she took the opportunity to cut ahead, Buttercup flew around very quickly and she created a vortex that sucked Princess to the back and Buttercup took the opportunity to go ahead. Victor was right next to Buttercup so he manage to cut ahead as well.

"NO FAIR!" Screamed Princess

She used the purple jewel to cut out a chunk of ice from a nearby glacier and she hurled it at the heroes and it struck them and they went down.

Princess caught up to them and stopped to gloat. "How did you like my stocking stuffer!" Buttercup threw a snowball at Princess, it hit and she went down.

"Stuff that!" Shouted Buttercup "Wow" she smirked "I can't believe that worked."

But the race was still on and they headed to Santa's Workshop.

("And more rapid than eagles forces they came, they screamed and they shouted and they called each other names! But in a toy maker's shop way up ahead a jolly old elf was filled up with dread. This one Christmas eve wade great on his souls back from his night of delivering coal.")

Then the racers began to fight hard, unfortunately they were focused on winning the fight than the race, they crashed into Santa's workshop and the factory, and then the reindeer stable, then Santa's front door.

They stopped flying and they hit the ground still fighting, they stopped when a big shadow towered over them the owner of the shadow was none other than Santa Clause.

"Oh hohohoooo! What's with all the smashing and the crashing!" Yelled Santa "I go out delivering coal all night long and I come home to this!"

"But" said Buttercup

"No buts!" Yelled Santa "I'm not listening to some no good naughty girl! Know why?"

"Um" stuttered Blossom

"Right!" Interrupted Santa with a sad look on his face, "First time it's ever happened. Every kid in the whole world is naughty! Except one, one nice little girl."

"You're wrong!" Said Buttercup

"Oh I am aren't I?" Yelled Santa "I have the list!" And he threw the huge naughty list at them.

"Yeah Check it!" Said Princess flying up and standing tall on the list, she kicked it down to the heroes and they looked at the list and sure enough the list had every person on it was labeled as naughty.

"Yeah" said Santa holding up his small nice list "only one perfect little angel." Princess stuck her tongue out at the heroes.

"That can't be" said Bubbles "you must not have checked the list twice!"

"Yeah!" Said Buttercup "Princess is the naughtiest kid ever!"

"She's selfish greedy and spoiled!" Said Victor

"NUH HUH!" Objected Princess loudly. "They're just jealous because I'm better than them and they won't let me be a powerpuff girl, when they let a boy on their team, a boy that's not even HUMAN!" Santa just herd what she said.

"You mean THE powerpuff girls?" Said Santa happily, and one guy?" He looked at Victor. "You're that alien boy who broke my arm last year!"

"Sorry about that I mistook you for a prowler" said Victor embarrassed

"Oh well you can't change the past so all is forgiven, besides you didn't fully understand Christmas anyway." Said Santa "So you must be the same powerpuff girls who are always saving the day, and being really good."

"Ahem!" Went Princess who got really angry, "BUT I SHOULD BE A POWERRPUFF GIRL! NOT THEM! OR AT LEAST NOT THAT ALIEN!" Victor just shrugged. "IF YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A FATHEAD TO REALISE THAT THEN I'M GONING TO TELL MY DADDY! HE'LL BUILD AN AMUSMENT PARK OVER THIS CHEAP PLACE OF YOURS GOT IT!" Then Princess started wrecking Santa's office and started breaking finished toys. "YOU BETTER GIVE ME WHATEVER I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS! IF IT MEANS GIVING ALL THOSE SECOND RATE LOSERS COAL THEN SO BE IT BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN THEM. PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT SANTA CLAUD!"

There was a silence and Santa got really angry.

"LIST SHMISH!" He shouted Santa "I don't need no list to tell me who's naughty and who's nice because I'm Santa Clause!" He grabbed Princess by the ear and took her into a neighboring room

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Whined Princess

"You are so naughty I'm putting you on the permanent naughty list!" Said Santa pointing to a huge plaque with four other names on it.

Santa touched his nose and his magic added 'Princess Morbucks' to the list

Princess gasped then yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M TELLING MY DADDY!" Princess then broke though the walls and headed home, but Santa touched his nose again and this time Princess's equipment has disappeared, she fell right into the snow. "NO FAIR!"

Then the heroes and Santa shared a laugh.

"Santa It's almost morning what about all the nice kids who got coal?" Asked Blossom

"No worries" said Santa "I've pulled rush jobs before." But they looked through the hole in the wall and saw that the sleigh was destroyed and the reindeer were loose, Santa face palmed as they knew that there was no way they could deliver the presents on time.

"All those poor boys and girls" moaned Bubbles.

Santa walked back to his chair saddened "All those years of perfect attendance gone!" Santa just noticed the heroes floating and remembered they had powers. "Powerpuff girls _and other guy_ with your streaks so bright, will you deliver the presents tonight?"

"You can count on us Santa we will do our best!" Said Blossom and the heroes grabbed the huge sack of gifts and left to deliver them.

("So all around the world the powerpuffs flew, with a sack full of toys with a giggle or two. They knew that their jobs were to fly through the skies, and deliver the gifts before the sun should arise. They spoke not a word but a break neck speed they finished they're deed.")

They also had time to deliver Princess to Jail.

("Then at last they were don, whew just before dawn so they sped back to Townsvill back to bed with a yawn.")

Victor waved goodbye to the girls and he flew back home.

About five minuets later

"GIRLS! GIRLS"! Said the professor jumping on their bed acting childish "IT'S CHRISTMAS! HE CAME! SANTA CAME! COME ON LETS GO OPEN THE PRESENTS! I THNK SOMEBODY GOT THAT NEW ATOM SPLITTER HE'S BEEN EYEING!"

"Professor!" Moaned Bubbles annoyed

"We'll open presents later!" Moaned Blossom

"Go back to bed!" Moaned Buttercup

The professor walked out with a disappointed look on his face.

"Wait a minuet!" Said Bubbles

"What are we saying?" Said Blossom

"Who cares if we're tired?" Said Buttercup

"It's Christmas!" They all cheered

They all rushed downstairs and whizzed pass the professor who then cheered up and followed them downstairs.

Later that day Victor came over to talk Christmas with them.

"So what did you get for Christmas Victor?" Asked Blossom

"This" said Victor he opened a huge sack full of coal.

"Oh" said Blossom slightly amused, Bubbles was giggling.

"I guess Santa hasn't fully forgiven you for beating him up?" Said Buttercup.

"No" said Victor "I asked for this!"

"Why did you ask for coal?" Asked Blossom confused

"Because it is a resource you humans have that I need to research that and I herd you can make diamonds out of them." Then they all began to laugh.

Outside Santa was watching, which pretty much symbolized that he was the one who delivered the presents to the girls and Victor.

("Now all the nice kids of the world won't get stiffed, they'll look on with pure joy with every wrapped gift. So papers torn open and fitted unpearls, because Christmas was saved by the Powerpuff Girls!")

_Hope you enjoyed my second Christmas special Merry Christmas from Adventure Seeker. _


End file.
